1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to automobile seat covers.
2. Background Art
Automobile seat covers are an accessory that has become common among consumers as they try to protect their automobile investment. Various seat covers allow consumers to not only protect their seats from the usual wear and tear, but also allow the consumer to add their own custom style and/or personality to the vehicle. Technology in automobiles, however, has advanced through the years, including the incorporation of airbags and other safety within the car's seat. The addition of seat covers often impairs the use of the seat airbags and safety devices due to the airbag release ports and safety device openings being covered by the seat cover.